Angel and Devil
by Supreme98
Summary: Once upon a time an Angel and a Devil fell in love. It didn't end well. (original quote "Daughter of Smoke & Bone" by Laini Taylor)
1. Chapter 1

I dont own Percy Jackson nor any of the characters, they all belong to Rick Riordan. Neither do i own the quote from the summary, original from "Daughter of Smoke & Bone" by Laini Taylor.

* * *

Angel and Devil

This is the story of the impossible love between good and evil, it's the story of how an Angel and a Devil fell in love. Well, they were apprentices as you could say. They were born from their parent's wishes to control the world, for good or evil. These two parents have had revelry since decades before the humanity kind existed, in everything they did they would compete, and this is because they were brothers. Their kids? They are just an excuse to see who is better, who will control the world. They are not their sons & daughters from birth, they are an army, one they formed from lost or unwanted kids.

Of course, some of them are treated as they should, as kids, this are the kids from the Angels. But sadly not all of them get that lucky, there are also the kids from the Devil, this is trained since they are chosen to battle for live and have no mercy. Both armies are preparing for a war they don't know will happen soon, most just train to help humans.

See, over the time of years humans have discovered this angels and devils, some ask for their assistance. Most of the times they go to jobs the humans ask. And if they ever "bump" to each other they will fight for the sake to make their fathers proud.

Going back to the original subject, this is how 2 of the most important kids from each army meet each other and fell in love. With complications over what is right and what is wrong, and what to do when you seem so close to happiness but cant go there, because something, or someone, keeps you from getting there.

* * *

**AN: so hey there this is supreme98, i changed my name from cookielover2498 to that. so this is my first story, and im really excited, i have like a thousand different ideas for different stories and i kind of see a future to this. if you like it i wouldnt recommend to get your hopes up, because like i said, its my first story so im not that good of a writer and i have almost no imagination. i need to ask you something, i want to know your opinion about this, and if annabeth should be angel or devil and percy angel or devil ( they cant be the same) i want annabeth devil because yes,and thats how i imagined the story and she will be even more of a badass but bad percy is so hot so i dont know... please r&r always open to suggestions!:)**

**(this is kind of a short prologue and doesnt explain a lot, but if you guys like it maybe i could change it and make it better, it depends)**

**supreme98**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

12:30 a.m.; The Bay School of San Francisco, San Francisco, California, USA.

I walked down the halls of The Bay School of San Francisco, looking for 2 specific kids. Damian and Aaron. People looked at me as I walked down the hall. I was wearing black jeans, a white V-neck shirt and converse, nothing out of the ordinary, but after all, I was "the kid who appeared of nowhere" so I wasn't that surprised a few glances were thrown my way.

See, I was looking for those kids because we need them for our "army", if you want to call it that way. We aren't technically an army; I prefer to call ourselves a camp, kind off, I will explain the details later. Going back to the point, kids in our camp/army are quitting, and joining the enemy force. Why? Because _they _**(A.N, when I mean **_**they**_**, I'm talking about different people, not the kids or the camper, just a brief explanation to avoid confusions, you will see later who I'm talking about)** are becoming stronger and faster, _they_ have been training more than ever, and _they_ are using different techniques to make _our _teammates change forces. Why are _they_ doing that? We don't know and that's what frustrates me the most. Apparently some resources told us that _they_ are planning something big, like an attack, and that's why _they_ are recruiting kids. So that's why we are looking for some recruits ourselves, so those kids can join our force and for us to be ready when they attacks, or if its possible, stop their attack before it happens_. _Maybe I should use their real term, so you don't get confuse, when I talk about _them _**(A.N, or they, whatever)**, I mean The Devils.

As if on cue, some loud noise was heard from the end of the hallway, followed by screams and kids running all over the place, like if their life depended on it. Next came a group of guys and 1 girl leading them. They were wearing all black, except for 1 thing or two. The girl? It was obvious she was the leader. I know this girl, I don't even have to look at her to know who she is, her image is already printed on my memory. She is the most different of the entire group; she has curly blonde hair and, grey eyes. She was wearing black combat boots, with white jean short shorts and a black loose blouse. I have seen this girl in every single mission I'm given, and she is starting to tick me off, big time.

"Look what the trash left behind, if it isn't the one and only Perseus Jackson", she said, sneering my name and eyeing me over with a smirk pasted on her face.

"Seems like you were left behind to, _angel_, so no need to have that silly smile on", I said, this time smirks changing places. "It's really sad, you know? How you joined forces with the wrong team. If you were on _my_ team, we could be together _aaall _day, kicking the ass of those pathetic people you call teammates, Annabeth Chase", I said, with a little bit of mock in her name, while walking towards her direction and looking her straight in the eye.

"Please, are you implying your silly angels are better than my devils? Don't make me laugh, besides I would love to spend some time talking with you, but I'm a busy person, and I already got what I came for" she said while walking past me, with Damian, Aaron and her team following her.

"Wait, you seriously think I'm going to let you go away that easily with Damian and Aaron? Come on have a little faith in me," I said while preparing myself for battle.

"Oh I don't think so, I know it. Because lets face it, I'm better and stronger than you", she said, turning her head slightly towards me.

"I seriously doubt it," I said, and just then my teammates appeared out of nowhere, and just like that, the battle begun.

* * *

**Hey guys, so i was planing on updating during the weekend but i went to a party on friday and got home like until 1am(not that late but still) and i had 2 basketball games, one at 8:30 and the other one at 11, and after that some friends came over and we went to the pool my neighborhood has and on sunday i was just to lazy, so yeah, sorry for the late update. never the less i want to thank you al sosososoooooooo much for favorite and reviewing and following! i seriously thought i would never have any followers or reviews at all! so i thanks you all so so sooo much:)! i hope you likes the chapter, the light went out in my house for a couple of hours so i had time to re-read it like a thousand times and change everything a million times. R&R, i love you all! :) (btw sorry for any grammar mistakes) (OH and i almost forgot, if you can recommend me any beta readers i will love you 5eva, because its better than 4ever)**

**-Supreme98 (ex cookielover2498)**


	3. Chapter 3

June, 14,2013. 3:41 PM

I walked my way down the long dark hallways. Even as I tried to avoid shivering, I couldn't. These hallways made me feel inferior, small, and sometimes, afraid. Why? It's just the aura our boss gives. He called me earlier this morning, saying he wanted to talk. I guess he wanted to know how the mission went. I smirked at the thought of it.

_~Flashback~_

_We were walking down the hall with the two kids, Damian and Aaron. These kids are, according to our boss, vital for the plan. What is the plan? I wish I knew, he wont tell anybody anything, not even the S class devils, which can also be call the Demons. Let me clear you of confusion, myself, the rest of the team, the new kids, and a bunch of other people in our group, are Devils. There is a different level, a superior one, that group, is called the Demons; he gives the hardest tasks to the Devils, just so we can prove that we are capable of being Demons. The Demons are the greatest and most powerful kind of devils there can be, and the boss gives them the most dangerous tasks to them. Being part of the Demons is the greatest thing in our group. And I'm very close to become one of them._

_Just as I made my way around the corner, I saw him. Percy Jackson, the greatest Angel out there. He is going to make things hard. Good, this was beginning to look too easy. _

_"Look what the trash left behind, if it isn't the one and only Perseus Jackson", I said smirking_

_"Seems like you were left behind to, angel, so no need to have that silly smile on", he said, a smirk appearing on his face. "It's really sad, you know? How you joined forces with the wrong team. If you were on my team, we could be together aaall day, kicking the ass of those pathetic people you call teammates, Annabeth Chase", he said looking me dead in the eye. I couldn't stop the laugh that came after that comment._

_"Please, are you implying your silly angels are better than my devils? Don't make me laugh, besides I would love to spend some time talking with you, but I'm a busy person, and I already got what I came for" I said walking past him with my team and the kids._

_"Wait, you seriously think I'm going to let you go away that easily with Damian and Aaron? Come on have a little faith in me," he said. He had a certain spark in his eyes, and a smirk in his face. That meant only one thing; he was going to start a fight._

_"Oh I don't think so, I know it. Because lets face it, I'm better and stronger than you", I said, turning my head slightly towards him, just to let him know I'm not backing down from a fight._

_"I seriously doubt it," he said, in a fighting position. Suddenly the Angels appeared out of nowhere. I couldn't help but feel excited, the boss hadn't give me any missions in a couple of months, and it was finally my chance to prove him that I'm more than ready to become a Demon. _

"_Come at me Jackson, lets see what you got", I said while grabbing my dagger off my waste, which automatically adjusted to my hand. It was mainly black, the handle made of a dark silver flexible iron and the blade of a strong sharp dark stone/diamond. If you took time to look at it, it was gorgeous, it had different carvings and the blade shined different shades of black and other colors across the light._

_Percy grabbed his sword, Anaklusmos or Riptide. Why did he have a name for it? It beats me. I started walking towards him, and without a second thought, I charged. He instinctively reflected my attack with is sword and we started an endless round of attacks. Me attacking, him reflecting, he attacking, me reflecting. He caught me distracted once, and I jumped back, then ran towards him and jumped on top of him, aiming my dagger at his face. He dodged and charged, I ended on top of him, both our weapons flying across the room. I had no time; we had to get out of here fast. I tried to punch him in the face but failed and ended punching the floor, leaving a crack in it. He looked stunned for a minute but then came back to reality and tried to get me off him. We rolled across the floor trying to get control of the situation. _

"_Annabeth! We have to go! NOW!" said one of my teammates, Mark. That snapped me back to reality and I rolled off of him. When I got up I smiled at the fact that he was as tired as I was from the battle._

"_You tired Jackson?" I scoffed. "I knew you were weak, but common try a little harder", I said. He got up and gave me a glare. It seemed he was about to say something but instead looked around our surroundings. Most of the Angels were taken down and injured by my teammates, I smirked at that._

"_See Jackson, we are better", I said, trying to hit a nerve on him. He looked up, anger shown in his eyes._

"_Why you little-" _

"_ANNABETH WE HAVE TO GO, NOW!" yelled Mark._

"_Sorry Jackson, my team needs me, better luck next time" I said smirking, adding a wink at the end._

"_DON'T RUN! FINISH THE BATTLE, FIGHT ME!" he yelled, anger in his voice._

"_Oh my. Dear Percy, didn't you notice?" I said, signaling at our surrounding. "The battle did finish, and we won", I said. I extended my arm and let the magic that I felt unleash. A black smoke came out of my hand, making the enemy faint. _

"_Dam you Annabeth, I-I swear, I'm going to catch you a-and de-defeat y-you", said Percy, falling unconscious. _

_~End of Flashback~_

I came back to reality, finding myself in front of the boss's door. I knocked twice. Just as I was about to knock again, I heard his voice telling me to come in.

"You wanted to see me, boss?" I asked.

"Yes, come, sit down" he said. I entered the room. It was a big room, with really tall ceilings. It had a whole that was a window. Trough it I could see the backyard, were we trained. The room was mainly dark; it had 1 or 2 paintings of himself, and 1 of our previous boss, his father. I remember him; he was the one who asked me to join the Devils. I can't remember well the details, I was to young, but sometimes I get flashbacks. I remember I was young and scared, just a child. I hated my life, I had few friends. I remember one of them, Thalia. Her memory was to painful, so I pushed the thoughts aside, concentrating on what the boss wanted to tell me.

"I see the mission was a success, yes?" he asked.

"Of course, Damian and Aaron are now on a tour around the building, sir. After they are shown what they need to know, they will be assigned a room, a schedule and they will be explained what this is all about" I informed him.

"Tell me Annabeth, what did you told them to convince them to join us?" he asked.

I smiled, "Easy, before the mission I took time to research information about them. Turns out they were adopted, and their parents mistreated them. It only took a few minutes to convince them that they will be safe here, and they will have power. Enough to destroy anyone that ever bothered them." I said.

"Good job Annabeth. I actually though you would fail with this mission, given the circumstances of the last one." He said, smirking. I knew this game; he wanted to get me angry. I just clenched my fist and bight my tongue, trying to keep the anger. My last mission, I will always remember it. It was the day we lost Thalia, all because of me.

"We lost one of our best recruits, you know?" he said, taunting me. "Do you remember who was in charge of that mission?" he asked.

"Yes sir. It was me." I said.

"Ah yes, it was you. If I remember correctly, you had begged me to give you permission to be in charge of a mission for week." He said. "Look how that turned out", he added a smile in the end.

"Well, that's all. Good job Annabeth. You have proved you aren't that bad. Maybe if you keep the good work I will consider making you a Demon." he said after a while, not really paying attention to me.

I was trying really hard not to smile; 1, it will show unprofessionalism and immaturity from me, and second, I was still mad. "Thank you sir, I won't disappoint you", with that I left the room.

"You better not, Annabeth Chase, you better not." he said with a dark tone, even though I was already gone.

* * *

**Hey guys, its me again! SO it took me a while to make this chapter, mainly cause i suck at fighting scene and i wasn't sure which plot to use for this chapter. I want to thanks soo much for the reviews i got. **

**Guest: i know its not the same stereotypical thing, but i hope it wont affect you wanting to read this!**

**ChaserMoonstone: thanks so much for the review! it made me smile:D (and omg i know i cant help but ****imagine annabeth being hot in this story, have you seen I am Number Four? i kind of imagine her like 6, she was really hot in the movie (no homo) ) **

**thanks everyone and i hope you like it! R&R :) **


End file.
